Flower Boy
by EXOtic324
Summary: Lucy is a bridesmaid at her aunts wedding, what happens when she trips on a step?, what happens when a guy with pink hair, comes bursting thorough the doors of the chapel?,will she fall I love or will she just end up in a bad relation ship again? NALU- GRUVIA- GERZA- GALE- I know I really suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

The faint distant mumbling within the cute yet elegant chapel,made me feel sick,my hand squeezed the bouquet of white roses,that I held in my hands,my heart was beating rapidly against my chest. 3 other girls were standing in front of me,yet were overly excited,they were talking to their partners,sentences,words and humming were silence to me.

I was wearing a black and white strapless dress,with white heels,since the theme was 'black and white',but I was wearing light watermelon color lip gloss and black eyeshadow.

The sweat forming on my forehead trickled down the side of my face,went across my lips,yuck,and I instantly wiped it away lightly,making sure I didn't ruin my makeup,I smiled,it was a nervous smile,but it was a smile.

"Are you okay Lucy?" My brother sting asked me

"You tell me" I said

"Well you look fine, but your minds going ballistic,I bet" he laughed

"Ah, sting?" I asked

"Yea?" He asked

"Shut up" I glared

"Hm..., no..." He trailed off

"Haha" I sarcastically laughed and kicked him in the shin

"Ow-ah!, cheese niblets!" He screamed

"Will you shut up now?" I innocently smiled

"Nope" he held his shin

This was it,the music has started,and I have already started walking,I was so close to the stairs...but I tripped,yes Lucy Heartafelia tripped,on a stair.

The guests started to laugh at me,and I nervously joined them. "Lucy honey,try not to trip please" my auntie whispered with a begging tone as she stepped up to her position.

I nodded

"Now, if you would like to say your vows" the priest smiled

"Elfman, I remember the first day I met you, your were a total pain in the tosh, but we somehow became close to each other, and I'm really happy that we met, I'm happy that we got engaged, and I'm happy we're standing up here, getting married, and I can't wait to spend our lives together, growing old together, and finally..., dying together..." Evergreen smiled as elfman chuckled and continued on with his vows

Nearing the end of the ceremony,a guy burst through the door,he was holding a huge bouquet of flowers,I couldn't make out his face,but all I saw was pink...pink...

"Sorry,I didn't mean to interrupt,"he apologized as he scanned the group of people standing in front of him,but he stopped at me as I was scanning him up and down.

He had pink hair,that spiked out in every direction,he had a gorgeous smile,beautiful onyx eyes,a black tux,but what I found weird was that he was wearing a bow tie,when everyone was wearing a tie,and on the invitation it said you have to wear a tie,stupid I know,any way,he was extremely hot,I couldn't help but fantasize about him...ummm...hehe..., nah, jokes...haha, lol, I bet you actually believed me...

Anyway,we locked eyes,and I instantly felt nervous,I was sweating,and tried fanning myself with the roses in my hand,it was really weird,cause i tried to make it look like I wasn't moving them, but the petals were falling off.

"Honey,would you like to put the roses there,and then sit down?" My aunt Evergreen asked

"Sure" he smiled and broke the eye contact and grabbed the flowers, put them down,and sat down at the back.

By the end of the ceremony,I was sure my sweat leaked through my dress.

First chapter really short,I know.

Please R&R! I would really appreciate it.

Till the next chapter =.=

MUST READ (if you read 'Not everyone is weak)

Ummm...if any readers read my other story 'Not everyone is weak' I'm not really going to be updating that story for quite a bit of time,um,coz I really just have run out of ideas for that story,I'm really sorry,but I promise,I WILL update soon,just not now,okay...I'm sorry...


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucy,sweetie,calm down,your sweat has not leaked through your dress" my best friend Erza reassured

"You sure?" I asked

"Yes,ok,now go get a drink and calm down," Erza said

"I don't w-" she cut me off

"Go" she ordered

"Fine" I said and stomped over to the drink table,and grabbed a glass of wine,which soon turned into multiple glasses of wine.

"oh!, tequila!" I smiled and drank from the bottle, finishing it off with a sour face

"vodka!" I yelled.

Look,I'm not an alcoholic, but the last time I drank was a really long time ago, and college is really hard, and really tiring, so don't think of me as an alcoholic

Some weirdo old guy asked me to dance with him,I wanted to reject,but everyone was looking at me,they looked so expecting,so I sighed and said yes. I swear to god, he groped my butt during that dance,yugh I feel violated by an old man,and trust me that is not a good feeling.

"So,Lucy,how's college?" Aunt evergreen asked

"It's,umm...awesome?" I giggled, accidentally slamming my head on the table

"Great, be a little careful honey" she smiled

"Umm,can I excuse myself?" I asked, while I saw unicorns flying behind my aunt

"Yea" evergreen grinned

I walked over to the bathroom,and opened the door. When I opened the door i didn't expect to see,the same guy,from the ceremony,half naked,peeing in a urinal.

I instantly turned away,and covered my eyes giggling, like some girl who found out someone hot liked her

"Ummm..." He whispered,he must've thought I was crazy

"What're you doing in here?" he asked after he zipped up his pants

"Umm...shouldn't I be asking that question?" I spat back,feeling a little sick

"umm,you're in the guys bathroom" he arched a pink eyebrow

"I don't think so" I hissed,ok now my vision was blurring a bit

"look,you're drunk,and in the guys bathroom,and I would just like to help you" He raised his voice a bit

"Stop yelling at me!" I screamed at him,now I feel like I'm gonna faint,

"I'm not yelling at you,I just want to help" he whispered

"well why are yo-" I stopped when I covered my mouth and ran to a toilet stall,I started to retch when I felt a hand pull my hair back and pat my back. He's so warm...

I got up from my kneeling position a little to quickly and fell right back on to my bum,"ow" I winced and rubbed my butt

"here let me help" pinky offered a hand and grabbed mine pulling me up,I went over to the sink and washed my face,I looked into the mirror and looked at my reflection,I looked terrible,I took my hair out of the pin that was holding my hair up and flipped it.

"There all better" I whispered to myself and smiled,I looked over to my left and saw pinky staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"nothing" he said and looked away with red cheeks

"look I'm sor-" I covered my mouth and ran back to the toilet stall and puked again. Once again I felt a warm hand pull my hair back and pat my back,after I was done I wiped my mouth with some toilet paper and he asked me a question,

"would you like a breath mint?" He held out an _eclipse_

"Uh-yea" I said and grabbed it and shoved it in my mouth. I turned around a little to quickly and fell on top of pinky,but somehow fell underneath him.

"Umm..." He whispered at our awkward position (you know,how the guys leg is in the middle of the girls legs and his arms are positioned around her body sort of)

"I'm really sorry,haha I'm ahh, I am so sorry,I'm so stupid,I'm such a moron,haha" I laughed

"You're not stupid or a moron" pinky smiled brushing a strand of hair out of my face,

That's when I got a text from Erza.

"Umm..." I mumbled

thats ts also when my drunk brother sting walked in.

"woah, sis, i know you're still hormonal and all, but wow,I didn't know you were this forward, and really?, out in the open?, in the guys bathrooms?" He laughed

"shut up!, or do you want me to kick you again" I glared

"bye" he waved

"Yea,umm...I'll just get up" pinky murmured

"Yep" I half-smiled

Once I got up,I smiled and was about to leave when pinky stopped me,"wait...what's your name?"

"hm,Lucy,my names Lucy. What's yours?"

"Natsu...my names natsu" Natsu...I like it.

(Natsu means 'summer')

Um,I hope you liked this chapter,I liked writing it,um,so yea.

Please R&R i would love to read your comments on my story,even if there not nice,but like they say,what doesn't kill you makes you stronger,haha (no,just no -.-)

Till the next chapter =.=


	3. Chapter 3

"What'd you want to show me?" I asked

"Look," Erza pointed over to a table in the middle of the room,there sat a guy, he was good looking,but wasn't as hot as pinky. "Go talk to him." Erza pushed me

"No" I said

"Why?" Erza asked,Erza was like a sister to me,but sometimes,…sometimes she just tries to hard when it comes to me and dating.

"I don't want to" I shrugged

"Go" Erza said

"Look,Erza,I don't want to go,so please stop!" I begged

"Sorry" Erza apologized

"It's fine,and I'm sorry to,I don't like yelling at you" I hugged her

"It's fine,now,wanna dance" Erza asked

"Yes!" I laughed walking to the dance floor with her

We started to dance,we looked so stupid,but we were having so much fun.

"This is so fun!" Erza screamed over the music

"I know,even though we look so stupid at least we're having f-" I couldn't finish

"Can I cut in?" Natsu asked

"Yea" Erza smirked walking away,she turned around, held up her fists,mouthing the words 'you're' so lucky

"Hey" I smiled,glaring at Erza,who just tripped over in response

"Hey" Natsu smiled back,wrapping his arms around Lucy's hips,since it was a slow dance.

"So-" Natsu was cut off by a drunk man wearing sunglasses doing impressions of Austin powers and screaming weird shit out,

"OMG,L-O-L!," he started to walk like a retarded model with his hands up and swaying his hips,i started to get extremely frustrated,"IM REAL,IM REAL,IM REAL!" I had lost it "REALLY,CAUSE I THOUGHT YOUR WERE FUCKIN' IMAGINARY!" (Thank you Russell Howard) I screamed at him,everyone stared at me and I repeated by screaming out "what you've never seen a hormonal girl get frustrated?!". There was a bunch of 'um's' and 'uh's'

"Ahem" Natsu coughed

"Um,sorry" I blushed

"Don't worry,besides,you're a frustrated hormonal girl" Natsu smirked

"Hey," I playfully punched him "I was annoyed,it was so-urgh"

"Yea you were so annoyed,you announced you were hormonal and frustrated" Natsu cocked a pink brow

"You're mean" I pouted

"Hey, I was kidding" he chuckled

"I know" I giggled

"So…" he wondered off looking at my lips

"You wanna kiss me" I smirked

"What?!,no!" He blushed

"You do" I looked at him accusingly

"So" he looked at me

"Well,do you want to kiss me?" I asked

"Yea" he whispered

"What?,I couldn't hear you" I put a hand to my ear,and he brought his lips to my ear and whispered again,"I wanna kiss you" and he bit my earlobe.

"Oh ma god" I freaked and my body had this complete seizure

"Sorry...um" he apologized

"No,um,sorry,it's just that I haven't been intimate for a real long time" I blushed looking around me,the whole place was nearly empty,well,it was around 2 in the morning,and most of the people were parents that were drunk,so basically,it was just me,Natsu,my brothers and drunk people unconscious on,the ground,

"Oh," Natsu inhaled "I didn't know that"

"Well, obviously,we just met" I laughed and took a step forward,pressing up against him again.

"True" Natsu smiled

"Oi,Lucy!" a drunk Sting yelled out to me (Lucy's brothers are sting and rogue) "me and Rogue are going home ok,ask pinky to take you home,see you next week!"

"Ah-ok" I blushed

"Don't worry,I'll take you home" Natsu looked at me

"Hey,give me your phone" I demanded

"What!?,why?" Natsu freaked

"I'm giving you my number,and I'm gonna get yours" I smiled

"Oh,thanks" his eyes started to glisten

"Don't act so surprised" I playfully hit his chest

"What,you're pretty and pretty much the most different girl I have ever met" he explained

"Really?,what you dated crazy people before meeting me?" I arched a blonde brow

"Pretty much" he grimaced

"Seriously?" I said handing his phone back,after taking a selfie for my dp (display picture),on his phone

"What?,you've never dated a crazy person?" He looked at me

"Nope," I paused "wait,yea,his name was loke,what about you,what was 'her' name?"

"Her name was lissana,she was crazy,clingy,she was...territorial,I broke up with her because she was driving my 'girl' friends away,she pissed me off" he sighed "yours?"

"Ha,where should I start?,um,like yours,mine was clingy,crazy,territorial,and didn't like me around my 'guy' friends,um,he always demanded sex,which I rejected,what else...?,oh he took my phone and looked through every social media app I had,including my photos,he wouldn't even let me go out with my gay friends,oh god,he was a psycho" I sighed

"Wow,he was one crazy 'boyfriend'?,should I say?" He looked at me

"Ex boyfriend" I smirked

"Ah,yes,ex boyfriend" he smiled back at me

"You still want to kiss me" I asked like a four year old

"Oh come on" Natsu pressed closer to Lucy,if that was possible

Ok,if anyone is asking why the chapters aren't very long,is because,the first few chapters are gonna be short,so you can get the feel of the story. (Moves hands dramatically)

And, I KNOW the chapters are being RUSHED but I'm only writing this story, so hopefully the other readers for, 'not everybody is weak' or something, can read this while I'm trying to update that story"

(Just...,don't ask about the weirdo A/N cause,I'm weird like that)

Please R&R I would really appreciate it

Till the next chapter *-*

Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu


End file.
